


A Chance

by Sara1991



Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Forced Drug Use, Loss of Virginity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Watching Others Masturbate, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991
Summary: It had been four years since the girls saved the world from invading enemies and it’s been peaceful. Aliens now live in harmony with humans and vice versa. Sure there are a few groups who strongly disagree with the union and try to wage war with them…but it usually never works out. What happens when a certain lovable cat girls gives a certain green haired alien a chance.





	1. Chapter 1

** A Chance! **

* * *

Keiichiro, Pie-28

Ryou, Kenji-22

Koda-18

Ichigo, Mint, Kish, Masaya-19

Lettuce, Berry, Tasuku-18

Pudding, Cherry, Tart, Niko-14

Zakuro, Nashi-21

Momo, Nana-16

Ichigo x Kish

Momo x Ryou

Mint x Masaya

Lettuce x Pie

Pudding x Tart

Zakuro x Kenji

Berry x Tasuku

Nana x Koda

Nashi x Keiichiro

Cherry x Niko

* * *

**Kish’s P.O.V.: **

Another long ass hot and boring day…and alone again no less.

It’s been six years since I met my kitten and three years since my race has been able to live mostly peacefully with the humans.

Everyone had someone…everyone except me. Pie is with that Lettuce chick and Tart, even though he denies it, is with that Pudding girl. There’s this kid named Tasuku and he’s with that Berry girl; she took over for Kitten and I don’t think she did all that great of a job. But no one could ever do as good of job as my Kitten. But she’s not my kitten… _she_ belongs to that **_Masaya_** dick. The one girl---what was her name? Zakuro, she’s with some human guy. That bitch Mint…well her I don’t know anything about her and I don’t really care.

Along with that Berry chick there have been four new mew mews; Cherry, Nashi, Momo and Nana.

Nashi is Zakuro’s age and from what I understand, is in a relationship with Keiichiro; and she’s a red wolf.

Cherry is Pudding’s age, is some sort of monkey and has a crush on a small boy named Niko.

Nana and Momo are the same age and are the newest mews on the team. Nana is some sort of bear---panda I think and Momo is some kind of cat. Nana, against her parents’ wishes is dating an older boy named Koda and then there’s Momo; she has a major crush on the creator of the mew mews. Ryou something or other; he’s a jackass and has a thing for Momo as well.

I’m surprised her parents aren’t bothered by that; they know who Ryou is and all; they know their daughter has a thing for an older man. And that an older man has a thing for their daughter…and I do mean young; she’s about six years younger than him. But I guess they’re ok with it.

Anyways…

Like I was saying it was a hot boring day; I was sitting in a cherry tree just watching everything around me. I was watching the birds and the bees fly by, stray dogs and cats run by and Ichigo run past with tears in her eyes…

Ichigo running past with tears in her eyes?

** Normal P.O.V.: **

Kish jumped out of the tree and down to Ichigo who had tripped over a stick and fell down.

“Kitten, are you alright?” Kish asked concerned kneeling down next to the girl he loved so much.

“I-I’m fi-fine…” Ichigo stuttered out, tears running down her cheeks and snot running down her nose.

“No, you’re not; I know you better than that. What’s wrong; what happened?” Kish asked severely concerned.

“Mas-Masaya che-cheated on me wi-with Mi-Mi-Mint!” Ichigo cried clinging onto Kish, shocking him.

‘I knew she was a no good backstabbing good for nothing friend…’ Kish thought to himself as he growled and held onto Ichigo tightly and protectively; he just let her cry.

“Wh-why would they do that to me? I thought she was my best friend and I thought he loved me... He said I wasn’t pretty or smart enough and she said that he deserved better!” Ichigo cried.

“That’s not true…any of it…and you know it. You are one of the most…scratch that; you are the most amazing girl I’ve ever met. If they did that to you, it meant that they didn’t or don’t love you. I love you and still do and always will.” Kish said holding onto her.

“Kish…” Ichigo started.

“Don’t Ichigo; please just don’t tell me that you don’t love me too.” Kish pleaded desperately.

“Please Kish...just give me some time…please.” Ichigo pleaded with tears streaming down her face.

“Ok…I can do that.” Kish said with a smile.

‘It’s better than nothing…and at least she’s not pushing me away.’ Kish thought to himself as Ichigo drifted off to sleep in his arms…


	2. Chapter 2

When Ichigo woke up she was surprised that she was in her bed, wearing her favorite pair of pajamas.

“Oh Ichigo, you’re awake; your father and I were so worried about you.” Sakura said coming into her room.

“Mom? Wh-what happened? Where’s dad?” Ichigo asked confused.

“Your alien friend Kish…I think that’s what he said his name was…said he found running away from somewhere upset. He said that you told him that Masaya cheated on you with one of your best friends. And you know your father; he flipped out. But don’t worry, he didn’t do anything but stew in our room; he’s at work right now by the way. Kish seems like a nice boy; he seemed generally concerned about you. When he brought you home you were unconscious; you had such a high fever…that was almost four days ago. You’ve been in and out of consciousness since then. Almost all of your friends have been here to visit you. One of the girls, I think she said her name was Momo came by the most; she said she really has no clue what’s going on. But um she brought you a blanket and pillow; she said she made them especially for you. She said she really looks up to you and hopes you get better soon; she seems like such a sweet girl. So baby girl, if you don’t mind my asking; who did Masaya cheat on you with?” Sakura asked handing Ichigo the blanket and pillow Momo made for her.

“Mint…” Ichigo said softly, with some tears in her eyes.

“Oh Ichigo, I’m so sorry. I thought she was your best friend…” Sakura said not thinking.

“So did I…” Ichigo said sadly.

“Well you know what your father and I always you…” Sakura said smiling.

“Yeah…I don’t need friends like that…ones who are just going to backstab me.” Ichigo said slightly smiling at her mother.

“Exactly. Now girls like that Momo, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Nashi, Cherry and Nana are a whole different story. And we mustn’t forget Miwa and Moe; they were here a lot as well. And baby girl, you’ll find someone who will treat you right, don’t you worry about that.” Sakura said standing up and headed to the door.

“I know I will; there are plenty of fish in the sea. Where are you going?” Ichigo asked concerned as her mother stepped out of her room.

“I’m going to make you some soup; you haven’t really eaten anything in the last four days. Don’t worry, I’ll be back.” Sakura said heading out.

** With Kish:  **

** Kish’s P.O.V.: **

“Oh hello Kish, are you going to visit Ichigo?” A small voice asked from behind me; it was Momo.

Momo is a tiny girl with long teal hair that reaches her lower back usually up in pigtails and magenta colored eyes with glasses. From what I understand she’s very much a girly-girl and is usually seen wearing dresses or skirts, never pants or shorts…unless she has to.

“Why do you ask?” I asked looking at her.

“Because you love her...” Momo said softly causing me choke on my own spit.

“How do you know that?” I asked her shocked making her giggle a little.

“Because it’s obvious; you always stare at her in a loving way…and you always say it.” Momo said softly making me realize that she’s right; I do always say it.

“No, I’m not on my way there at this moment; I have to meet Pie and Tart somewhere about something or other. But I will be visiting her afterwards. Is there something you want?” I asked looking at her; I could tell there was something on her mind.

“Ummm…no…I mean yes…I mean…” Momo stuttered out turning red.

“Well spit it out already; I don’t have all day…” I said somewhat annoyed.

“Sorry…I was just wondering how you can be so assertive with how you feel.” Momo said softly looking at me with big eyes.

“What do you mean?” I asked clearly confused.

“How do you just come out and tell the person you have feelings for how you feel?” She asked and I knew she was talking about that Ryou guy.

“Oh…well I suppose it depends on the person; everyone is different after all. I guess with me it just comes easily; I’m not a shy person like you. You, from what I gather are a very shy person and aren’t good at showing affection. Now I have a question for you. Why are you so hung up on that Ryou guy?” I asked seriously, looking at her.

“I-I ummm…I don’t know. He’s nice to me and normally guys aren’t nice to me like that. I know that a lot of girls think he’s good looking and all…and yes, it’s true that I also think he’s good looking. But, that’s not why I like him; I like him because he’s nice.” Momo said softly.

‘Really; she thinks he’s nice? I think he’s an ass…’ I thought to myself.

“But maybe he doesn’t like me the same way…I mean there is a big age gap between us. Hmmm? Oh I have to go; my parents are waiting to take me out. Bye-bye! Tell Ichigo I say hi!” Momo called as she took off like a bat out of hell.

“She is a weird kid…” I said as I made my way to the meeting spot Pie set up…


	3. Chapter 3

** Kish’s P.O.V.: **

I was sitting on the floor at our meeting spot, thinking about Ichigo and that weird girl when something hit me in the head.

“Earth to Kish! Are you in there?!” Pie yelled as he stood right in front of me.

“OW! What the hell was that?” I yelled holding onto my head.

“My clackers…” Tart said simply.

“Why?” I asked annoyed.

“You were spacing out and not paying attention to what we’re here for.” Pie said annoyed.

“You couldn’t have just shook me or something?” I asked annoyed.

“No…that doesn’t work with you. Now would you like to share with the rest of us what’s on your mind?” Pie asked crossing his arms across his chest; he was pissed.

“No, not really…what did you call us here for anyways?” I asked annoyed.

“Right. Anyways, I called you two here because I wanted to discuss something very important. And that would be whether or not we want to find a permanent living space here on earth instead of in this ship in the middle of the woods. Now that our kind is accepted by humans and such…we should consider finding a home.” Pie said shocking the crap out of both me and Tart.

“Are you serious? You, Pie, our older brother wants to find a home to live in? The same guy who swore he would never live anywhere except this ship when it came to living on earth?” Tart asked shocked.

“Oh I get it now…you were offered by Lettuce’s parents to come stay at their place. But you didn’t want that so you’ve decided to get a house because that’s what you told her parents.” I said looking at Pie; he knew I had caught him; I could see it written all over his face.

“We-well…wh-what…d-do you want to have a place to live or not?” Pie asked, stammering out his question; it really got Tart going because this is not normal Pie for you.

“Sure…why not. Is that all now? Can I go?” I asked annoyed.

“No, that’s not all; not until you tell me what’s going on in that head of yours. What has got you so distracted lately? It can’t be that Ichigo girl can it? Didn’t she tell you she’d think about whether or not she wanted to be with you? It’s only been a few days…and according to my research on human relations…when a girl gets broken up with, she’ll need possibly up to months of time to think before moving on. If a girl gets with somebody right away he’s normally just a rebound guy or she’s a slut.” Pie said sending me into a rage.

“My kitten isn’t a slut!” I yelled as I threw a table across the ship…

“I didn’t say she was…I said that girls who date right away after are either just going for a rebound or is a slut.” Pie said calmly, which only pissed me off even more.

“She’s not a slut even if she did want to be with me right away! And I wouldn’t care if I’m just a rebound guy!” I yelled before I started backing away.

“Ok…so the old hag’s not a slut. What’s your new fascination with the new cat girl? I think Pudding said her name was Momo or something like that.” Tart said looking at me.

“I don’t have a fascination with her…” I said as I started calming down.

“Suuurrre…you don’t…and I’m this Santa Clause guy or the Easter Bunny. Come on Kish; I see you looking at the computers, looking up information about her. I’ve also seen you following and spying on her this last week. Are you sure you still love the old hag?” Tart asked in an annoying tone of voice.

“Yes, I’m sure I still love my Koneko-Chan! There’s just something about that Momo girl that has me wondering.” I said simply looking at the wall.

“She’s no threat Kish…” Pie said simply.

“I never said she was a threat; there’s just something about her. Something seems off…aside from the fact that she likes that Ryou guy.” I said as I put my hand to my chin.

“What’s wrong with Ryou?” Tart asked looking at Tart.

“He’s an ass!” I exclaimed out of nowhere.

“He’s the reason we have jobs…and a place to keep our ship until we no longer need it.” Pie said a light fixer came falling out of the wall…

“I’d say we find a new place to stay and soon…” Tart said as started levitating above the ground.

“About that. Ryou is also the reason we’ll have a place to stay; I already talked to him earlier.” Pie said simply.

“Ok?” Tart and I asked suspiciously.

“He said as long as we pay rent, we’ll have a place to stay. And with our combined income we should be able to afford everything we need in a month. That means no buying as much crap…a thing here and there for the girls, but nothing too expensive. Now Ryou said we could stay in our new home for six months rent free to get on our feet and such; he already bought a place.” Pie said causing me stare at him dumbfounded…Ryou? Has he always been this nice?

“Now what about Momo that you don’t like?” Tart asked, poking me in the side.

“I don’t not like her; there’s just something about her…in my opinion, I think she’s in trouble or danger.” I said looking at Pie and Tart.

“Has she said anything?” Pie asked seriously.

“No…but I don’t think she knows; she always just seems so…happy.” I explained.

“Well…I’ll look into it, but I can’t guarantee I’ll find anything. But you’re right about one thing; she is a bit off. And it’s not because she likes Ryou, who by the way really likes her as well.” Pie explained.

“Which is good news for you; means you won’t have any completion for the old hag.” Tart said to which I popped him one over the head.

“Will you stop calling her that? She’s not an old hag!” I exclaimed annoyed.

“Can I go now? I would really like to see my kitten before her dad gets home…” I groaned at the thought of meeting her dad the last time.

“Yeah, go ahead. Just don’t tell anyone about this unless she’s in actual, real danger; we don’t need a mass panic for nothing if it turns out to be nothing.” Pie said simply.

“Aye Aye Mon Captain!” Tart exclaimed like the little shit that he was.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” I said waving as I left.

As I was walking to Ichigo’s I couldn’t stop thinking about Momo and what kind of trouble she was in. Did she not know? And if she did know why wouldn’t she say anything to any of the others? Is this something that could get Ichigo hurt?

“Hey, are you going to see Ichigo?” I heard a familiar voice ask from in front of me; it was Ryou.

“Ye-yeah. What are you doing here?” I asked shocked.

“Well, I came to see Ichigo and everything. But mainly I’m here dropping off something for Momo.” Ryou said as we walked.

“Momo had something to do with family…” I said seriously, remembering what she said before when I spoke with her.

“Well…not according to Ichigo; according to her whatever Momo was supposed to be doing got canceled and she is now spending the a few hours or whatever at Ichigo’s.” Ryou said and I heard it…a slight hint of annoyance.

“Something wrong?” I asked immediately curious.

“I don’t know…” Ryou sighed running his hand though his hair before he continued, “I have Keiichiro running background checks on her and her family, but we haven’t found a whole lot. I don’t know why I’m telling you any of this…”

“Because you think she’s in some kind of trouble?” I asked looking at him.

“You could tell?” He asked looking right at me as we stopped in front of Ichigo’s house.

“I don’t think you’re the only one; I’ve noticed something as well…but I don’t know what.” I said simply.

I think he was going to say something when Berry came storming out.

“What’s going on?” Ryou asked as she went storming by.

“Some people just deserve to be happy; not just her! And that little brat is taking her side!” That was all either Ryou or I got from her as we went up to the house.

“Oh Kish and Ryou; it’s good to see you two. Ichigo and Momo are up in her room; go right ahead.” Ichigo’s mother said kindly as she watched out the door.

When we made it to Ichigo’s room we could hear her crying and Momo doing her best to comfort her.

“What’s going in here?” I asked right away as Ryou and I walked in.


	4. Chapter 4

“Berry just came by; she said Ichigo should just grow up and get over Masaya. And that she’s not the only one who deserves happiness; Mint deserves to be happy as well. Ichigo just needs to back off and…I’m sorry; I don’t want to upset big sister Ichigo anymore.” Momo said softly as Ichigo cried into her shoulder.

“It’s fine; we get the gist of it…” Ryou sighed.

Kish was standing there shaking; he was visibly pissed.

“Mr. Kish, are you alright?” Momo asked snapping Kish back to reality.

“Huh? Oh yeah, I’m fine…just a little pissed off.” Kish said as calmly as he could.

“Oh…” Momo said simply as she held onto Ichigo.

“Oh here are your things that you left at the café.” Ryou said handing Momo her bag.

“Oh, thank you so very much.” Momo said softly.

“You’re welcome.” Ryou said with a smile that made Momo blush a little.

“Momo.” Sakura said coming into the room.

“Yes?” Momo asked softly.

“Your parents are on the phone; they want to talk to you now.” Sakura said holding up the phone.

“Oh…ok.” Momo said softly and slowly as she got up and took the phone into the hall while Sakura went back downstairs.

“Is she spending the night?” Kish asked looking at Ichigo.

“No; she said she’s only staying until her parents call.” Ichigo said through sniffles.

“Ichigo, I’m sorry about all this.” Ryou said sincerely.

“Thank you Ryou. Is there something wrong?” Ichigo asked softly.

“You’re welcome. Oh, nothing really.” Ryou said lying to Ichigo and she seen it.

“Ok. What’s wrong? I can tell by the looks on your faces; you both have the same exact look. So what’s wrong?” Ichigo asked again.

Both men just sighed…

“Have you noticed something off about Momo lately?” Kish asked right away?

“The only thing I’ve noticed she’s been really pale and sick more lately. But that’s about it. Why? Do you think she’s in trouble or something?” Ichigo asked concerned.

“We don’t know…none of us do.” Ryou sighed as he ran his hand through his hair again.

“Ichigo?” Momo said softly as she came back in.

“Yes, what is it?” Ichigo asked right away.

“That was my dad; I have to go.” Momo said softly.

“Are you ok? Is everything alright?” Ichigo asked concerned.

“Oh yeah; he’s just mad that I’m here. Well…not so much anymore. He didn’t know mom had said I could come here instead of going to meet their friends tonight. But I should get going before I get in trouble.” Momo said with a smile.

“Oh wait, just a second!” Ichigo called back.

“Yes?” Momo asked confused.

“Before Berry came over you and were talking about stuff. I just wanted to say that you were right.” Ichigo said as she stood up.

“Hmmm?” Momo asked confused.

“You said that I should follow my heart. With that being said, Kish; I would like to give you a chance. But I still need a few days to start feeling better. And Momo, this is all thanks to you. So thank you for tell me to follow my heart.” Ichigo said hugging Momo before smiling at Kish.

“Yes! Woohoo! Thank you Kitten! And thank you Mini Kitten!” Kish said hugging both girls.

“You’re welcome.” Both Ichigo and Momo said softly.

“Now for you…make sure you follow your heart and tell Ryou how you feel.” Ichigo said and then whispered the last part in Momo’s ear making her blush.

“I will…later. But for now I really have to go. I’m glad you’re feeling better Ichigo.” Momo said with a smile before turning around and then stopping all of the sudden before starting a nasty coughing fit, coughing up blood.

“Momo, are you ok? Is that blood?” Ichigo asked right away.

“I-I don-don’t feel so good. M-my stom-stomach hurts.” Momo said before she completely blacked out.

“Momo!” The three yelled as Kish caught her and Ryou and Ichigo were immediately by her.

“What happened? MOM!! DAD!!” Ichigo cried frantically.

“What? What’s wrong? What happened?!” Sakura and Shintaro asked alarmed when they arrived in Ichigo’s room.

“I don’t know! She started coughing really hard and then coughed up some blood before saying she wasn’t feeling well and that her stomach hurt and then she passed out.

“Call 911! She’s not breathing!” Ryou yelled as he started doing chest compressions and mouth to mouth resuscitation.

“Mmmm…” Momo moaned a little as she started breathing again, but did not wake up.

“Is she going to be ok?” Ichigo asked concerned as she started crying; she had thought of Momo as a younger sister. Yes, while she loved pretty much all of the other girls and considered them sisters, Momo was different.

“I’m sure she’ll be fine; she’s a fighter. You say so all of the time.” Kish said as he walked over to Ichigo to hopefully be able to comfort her.

“Mom?” Ichigo asked as soon as she seen her mom come back up to her room.

“How is she?” Sakura asked right away.

“She’s breathing on her own, but she’s not waking up.” Ryou said as he held onto Momo.

“Mmmm…” Momo moaned again.

“Ok. Your dad just got off the phone with the paramedics. He told me that they told him if she still wasn’t breathing on her own to leave her where she lay and continue to do chest compressions and mouth to mouth. But if she wakes up or starts breathing again to bring her downstairs and wait for the ambulance.” Sakura said in a hurry.

“Alight.” Ryou said getting up and then as gently as he possibly could, picked Momo up and carried her downstairs, following Sakura while Ichigo and Kish followed him…

“Shintaro, what’s wrong?” Sakura asked as they all got to the living room.

“I just got off the phone with the cops after talking toher parents.” Shintaro said simply.

“Ok, and?” Ichigo asked looking at her dad.

“They said they didn’t want her going to the hospital…” Shintaro started.

“WHAT?!” The group yelled in shock.

“Yeah. I told them what had happened and that I called an ambulance and they told me to call them back and tell them that they weren’t needed. I asked if it was some religious thing and they said no; it’s personal. Just call them back and tell them not come. So I told them to shove it, hung up, called the cops and told them what had happened.” Shintaro explained.

“What the hell?” Sakura and Ichigo asked in complete shock and confusion.

“I guess we’ll find out eventually…” Ryou sighed.

“Mmmm…Mmmmm…Ahhh!” Momo started moaning and trashing around in what seemed like severe pain as she began to sweat.

“What’s happening?” Ichigo asked as she started hugging Kish, scared that her friend was dying or something.

“I’m not sure…” Shintaro said as they heard and saw flashing sirens.

“We’ll find out soon though…hopefully; the ambulance is here.” Sakura said as she went to the front door…


	5. Chapter 5

The EMTs immediately took Momo into the ambulance and asked who, if anyone was coming with; Ryou said he would go with.

They arrived at the hospital about twenty minutes later and they took Momo back into X-Ray right away; and told Ryou to stay in the waiting room until they called.

When Ichigo, her parents and Kish arrived five or so minutes Ryou had just got on his phone…panicking.

 _“Hello?”_ The person on the other end of the phone asked.

“Keiichiro, its Ryou.” Ryou said panicked.

 _“Ryou, what’s wrong? Are you ok? You sound upset or something.”_ Keiichiro said right away.

“No, I’m not ok; Momo’s in the hospital. She started coughing up blood and then just blacked out for no reason. We were at Ichigo’s; her parents called an ambulance for her. And then Ichigo’s dad called her parents to let them know what was going on. And you know what they told him? They told them not to call an ambulance; call them back and tell them they weren’t needed. So then Mr. Momomiya called the police.” Ryou exclaimed over the phone.

“Does he like Momo?” Sakura asked looking at her daughter.

“Yes, very much…” Ichigo responded.

“It’s very obvious. Does she like him as well?” Shintaro asked.

“Yes. But it’s not very obvious to her; she doesn’t really see it. And I don’t think he sees that she likes him either…” Ichigo said softly, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

 _“Wow…I can’t believe that happened to her. Do you need me to do anything?”_ Keiichiro asked on the other end.

“Yes, can you make it to the hospital?” Ryou asked Keiichiro.

“ _Something you don’t want to explain over the phone? There’s something you don’t want others to hear?”_ Keiichiro asked.

“Yes, that’s correct. Oh, and Keiichiro; bring those papers with…” Ryou replied.

 _“Ok, I’ll be over as soon as I can. Bye.”_ Keiichiro replied.

“Ok. See you soon. Bye.” Ryou said hanging up.

“Do you think she’ll be ok?” Ichigo asked leaning between her dad and Kish.

“I’m sure she’ll be ok.” Ryou, Shintaro and Kish all said at the same time. All three meant to comfort Ichigo, but Ryou was just as worried and now Shintaro was glaring at Kish.

Keiichiro arrived fifteen minutes later with the papers Ryou asked him to bring.

“Why did you ask me to bring these?” Keiichiro asked Ryou right away.

“Just a feeling; I have a feeling we’re going to need them.” Was all Ryou had said.

** Two Hours Later: **

Ichigo had fallen asleep with her head on Kish’s shoulder.

Now normally at this point Kish would be smiling; however, Ichigo’s father glaring at him made him nervous.

“Shintaro, knock it off; you’re scaring the poor guy. If this is who Ichigo chooses then I support her…as should you. Kish is a really good kid.” Sakura said over her book she had brought while they all sat in the waiting room.

There was no sign of Momo’s parents; they haven’t even called.

“Shirogane, Ryou?” A nurse asked coming through the large doors…waking Ichigo

“Yes, that’s me.” Ryou said getting up and headed towards her.

** Ten Minutes Later: **

“Keiichiro, could you come here please? And bring those papers; we need them.” Ryou said urgently calling Keiichiro over.

“What do you thinks going on?” Sakura and Ichigo asked looking at Shintaro.

“Why do you ask me? I don’t know…” Shintaro said annoyed; it was nearing ten at night and he was getting hungry. He had to work late so he didn’t get any dinner yet; so he was becoming a little cranky.

“We were just asking. If you’re that hungry, go get something from the vending machine over there.” Sakura said handing him some money.

“There’s a vending machine here?” Shintaro asked shocked as he got up and walked over to the “promised land.”

“Your father…” Sakura sighed.

“Damn…I have to go for now Kitten; Pie’s calling.” Kish said kissing Ichigo real quick on the cheek before her father saw.

“Ok…” Ichigo said softly as he orbed away.

Just then Momo’s parents arrived.

“Where is she? Where is our daughter?” Her parents asked right away; they sounded pissed.

“She just got out of surgery.” Ryou said walking back to the waiting area along with Keiichiro, Shintaro; a few cops were waiting by the check-in desk.

“And why was she in surgery? We specifically said we didn’t want her coming to a hospital.” Her father said enraged while her mother stood there shaking.

“Why don’t you tell us why?” Ryou said equally as pissed.

“That’s none of your damn business.” Her father said still visibly pissed.

“And neither is Momo anymore.” Ryou replied calmly.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Her mother asked confused…just as confused as everyone else in the room except for Keiichiro.

“She was removed from your custody via emergency; Keiichiro here now has custody of her.” Ryou said calmly.

“YOU CAN’T DO THAT!” Momo’s parents screamed.

“Actually, we gave them permission.” A doctor and cop said walking up to them.

“And with that…Mr. and Mrs. Mikasa, you two are under arrest for child abuse, neglect and endangerment. You have the right to remain silent; anything you say can be used against you in a court of law…” The police officer said reading off their rights as two other police officers cuffed them and took them out of the building.

“Ryou, what’s going on?” Ichigo was the first to ask.

“Turns Momo’s parents were severely abusing her. Doctors said she had severe bruising all over her stomach, back and upper arms. There are also signs of sexual abuse and worse of all…why she ended up in the hospital; there were mass amounts of meth and cocaine in her stomach. According to doctors it was all hidden in her food; so she was ingesting drugs without her knowledge.” Ryou said frustrated.

“Is she going to be ok?” Ichigo and Sakura asked right away.

“She should be fine. Doctors just got surgery done and got it all out of her; but…some at least two or three of the bags ripped open and got in her system. That being said, that’s why she collapsed and had all those problems. Doctors are going to be keeping her for the next few days while she detoxes, to make sure there are no other problems and just to keep an eye on her.” Keiichiro explained sighing every now and then.

“Can we see her?” Ichigo asked right away as Kish came back.

“What’s going on?” Kish asked right away sensing something was up.

“Momo’s parents were drugging her.” Ichigo said right away becoming emotional as she just started crying into Kish’s shocked embrace while Sakura rubbed her back and Shintaro stood in the background glaring at Kish.

“What did this Pie want?” Shintaro asked getting everyone’s attentions.

“Just some moving plans…” Kish said simply as he pushed Ichigo away.

“I think your dad would like it if he could comfort you.” Kish said simply as he gently guided Ichigo to her shocked father.

“Anyways, can we see her?” Ichigo asked again as she hugged her father.

“Not tonight. The doctors say that only Keiichiro and I should be there so that we can ease her into the fact that her parents were arrested, what they were arrested for and that she’ll be in the care of Keiichiro from now on…” Ryou said looking at Ichigo.

“Plus it’s getting really late; and you can always come by tomorrow after everything’s calmed down.” Keiichiro said politely…as always.

“…Ok…” Ichigo said slowly as she let go of her father.

“You’ll tell her I wish her to get better soon?” Ichigo asked looking at Ryou.

“Yes, I will tell her.” Ryou said simply.

“And you’ll tell her how you really feel about her?” Ichigo asked shocking Ryou.

“Wha-what are you talking about?” Ryou asked shocked.

“Oh come on Ryou; we all know how you feel about her. It’s not that hard to figure out.” Ichigo said looking at Ryou.

“Is it that obvious?” Ryou asked still shocked.

“Uh duh! Even Tart and the monkey girl can tell.” Kish said crossing his arms causing Ryou to blush a little.

“Anyways, come on Ichigo, let’s get you home and to bed; we could all use some sleep.” Sakura said to her daughter.

“Ok…” Ichigo said softly as she gave Ryou and Keiichiro quick hugs and then gave Kish a long hug before she headed home with her parents.

“So…she really was in trouble?” Kish asked looking at Ryou and Keiichiro.

“Oh yeah…big trouble; severe danger actually.” Ryou sighed while Keiichiro stood there shaking his head while running his hand though his hair.

“Well, I’m going to head out I guess. I’ll see you around; tell “Mini Kitten” to get well soon.” Kish said about to orb away.

“Ok Kish, before you leave…” Ryou said stopping Kish.

“Yeah, what is it?” Kish asked confused; why would Ryou be stopping him.

“When you go to visit Ichigo again tonight…I would highly recommend waiting for her parents to be asleep. Or at least her father.” Ryou warned.

“Right…thanks…” Kish said thanking Ryou; he honestly hadn’t about Ichigo’s father; he just wanted to see Ichigo. However, if he just all of the sudden showed up in the middle of the night while her father was still awake; that could end badly.

Kish then orbed away.

“That was nice of you…to warn him of Ichigo’s father. I didn’t think you liked him.” Keiichiro said as they started to head towards Momo’s room.

“I didn’t…but he’s not that bad of a guy; I’ve recently come to realize that…” Ryou sighed as they made it to Momo’s room…


	6. Chapter 6

Momo has been living at the café with Ryou and Keiichiro for about three weeks now; and she has slowly begun to adjust to her new way of life.

When Ryou and Keiichiro told her that she would be moving in with them and her parents were going to jail she was very shocked and resistant…but she came around after a few hours. Ichigo had come to visit and somehow convinced Momo that this was what was for the best; her parents were trying to kill her.

Ichigo also comes by more often then she used to along with Kish; but Kish follows her around like a lost puppy.

There have been multiple times Ryou’s tried to tell Momo how he felt about her; but he would always come up with a reasonable explanation why he shouldn’t:

  1. She probably doesn’t feel the same
  2. She possibly already has a boyfriend
  3. She’s too young for him/He’s too old for her
  4. She probably doesn’t even notice him
  5. Keiichiro is now her legal guardian
  6. How others would look at him
  7. And so on and so forth



And there have been multiple times she’s tried to tell Ryou that she likes him as well…but she’s just too shy. She also has a list of reasons why she shouldn’t say anything as well:

  1. He probably doesn’t feel the same
  2. He could have any girl he wanted
  3. Several other girls that frequently visit the cafe like him
  4. She’s too young for him/He’s too old for her
  5. He probably doesn’t even notice her
  6. He’s her teacher or whatever (she’s homeschooled)
  7. Keiichiro is now her legal guardian
  8. And so on and so forth



The reality of it all is…they’re both blind to how the other feels towards them.

Anyways, moving on…

Kish and Ichigo have actually managed to have some intimate time together; but only three times as they’ve been busy with all sorts of other things.

As much as they love having their sexy intimate time and all; but their first time will always be most memorable because it was _their_ first time together.

Kish was very sweet, gentle and took things slow. Both of them knew what they were doing as they had both had sex before, but it was the precedent of it all.

** Flashback: **

Ichigo’s parents were gone for the weekend and Ichigo asked if Momo could spend the weekend; she only ended up staying Saturday and half of Sunday. Kish, however, showed up Friday night and stayed until Saturday afternoon.

Friday night is the night they ended up making love.

They started making out lightly on the couch when Ichigo gently grabbed a hold of Kish’s shirt and pulled herself closer to him.

“Kitten?” Kish asked unsure.

“Please; I need you…” Ichigo panted out…and no, she wasn’t in heat…that time.

“Are you sure?” Kish asked again; he had to absolutely make sure this was what she wanted so that she wouldn’t regret it at a later time.

“Yes, I’m sure. I want you; I’m ready for you. I love you Kish and I know what you’re thinking; but I won’t regret this. I’m asking for this and I’m not in heat. I was in heat two weeks; ago that’s why I was avoiding you then. I didn’t want to have sex because of my hormones; I want to have sex because that’s what I want…what we want.” Ichigo said softly, looking directly in Kish’s amber eyes.

“God, I love you.” Kish said happily as he pulled her up to him.

“Uh…but I Kish; can we take this to my room please?” Ichigo asked as he started kissing her neck while unbuttoning her blouse.

“But of course; anything you want.” Kish said gently picking Ichigo up and carried her to her room where he shut her door and laid her down on her bed just marveling at her.

“Kish…you’re making me blush.” Ichigo said softly as she watched Kish watching her.

“Sorry, I can’t help it; you’re just beautiful.” Kish said as he climbed into bed next to her.

“And you’re just so handsome.” Ichigo said softly before they started making out.

During their make-out session, Kish’s hand traveled up Ichigo’s night shirt and started cupping her bare breast.

“Oh Kish…” Ichigo moaned into Kish’s mouth as he continued to gently squeeze her breast.

“Ichigo, you’re breast feels absolutely plump. Do I have your permission to look at them?” Kish asked reluctantly pulling away from her.

“You’re asking me for permission?” Ichigo asked a little shocked; Masaya never asked for any type of permission; he just did as he pleased. He also never said her breasts felt plump; he actually called them flat.

“But of course. Who in their right mind wouldn’t ask for permission before touching someone else?” Kish asked; but he quickly figured it out when he seen her face twist and turn to a hurtful reaction.

“I’m sorry Kitten? He didn’t rape you, did he?” Kish said holding onto her and then asked.

“No…he never raped me. He may have pushed himself on me a little too much and got me to consent; but he never actually raped me. But moving on; I want this to be special even though it’s not my first time. And yes, of course I’ll give you permission.” Ichigo said softly as she removed her shirt and threw it to the floor allowing Kish to get a full view of her very full breasts.

“Well…what do you think? Are they too flat?” Ichigo asked softly.

“Of course they’re not flat; they’re perfect…just like you.” Kish said leaning in to kiss Ichigo on the lips while feeling up her perfect breasts, pinching the nipples by accident making her squeak a little.

“Sorry.” Kish said right away, pulling away.

“No, it’s fine; it was just a shock is all. But, if you’re going to pinch them; please not so hard.” Ichigo said softly as she lay there under his hand.

“Anything you want…” Kish said as he went to kiss her nipple where he had previously pinched.

“Kish…” Ichigo sighed out, feeling nothing but heaven.

“Does this feel good?” Kish asked licking her nipple here and there.

“Feels like heaven…” Ichigo breathed out.

“I’m glad.” Kish said smiling as he removed her pants and panties all at once causing her to shiver at the sudden cold air.

“Are you ok?” Kish asked concerned.

“I’m fine; just a little chilly.” Ichigo admitted softly.

“Well then let me warm you up.” Kish said removing his clothes before climbing on top of her.

“How do you feel now?” Kish asked with a mischievous smile.

“A little warmer. What are you going to do to me now?” Ichigo asked softly looking up at him.

“Just you wait and see.” Kish said as he started kissing down lips down her jaw line and to her neck where he started nipping and sucking a little.

“Oh Kish, make sure you don’t leave any hickeys or marks or my dad will kill you.” Ichigo pleaded with Kish when she felt what he was doing.

“Sorry…you’re just so scrumptious.” Kish breathed out as he started to move on; he moved onto kissing her breasts, each one.

After a little bit he started to kiss down her body, making his way to her stomach where he started tonguing her belly button.

“Ki-Kish!” Ichigo cried out while giggling a little when she felt his tongue in her belly button.

“Oh right, I forgot…” Kish said with a smile as he teased her pussy lips with his finger before plunging it inside of her causing Ichigo to cry out arching her back.

“Yeah…that’s it; good girl.” Kish cooed as he pumped his finger inside of here whilst adding a second finger.

“OH KISH!” Ichigo cried out cumming on his fingers.

“Awww…that’s no fun; you came right as I stuck a second finger inside of you. Now you’ll need to be punished.” Kish said pulling his fingers out and licked them clean.

“Ooh…you taste sweet. You’re so good enough to eat my dear.” Kish said dipping his head down between her legs and started licking her lips causing her to start squirming around.

“Ki-Kish…plea-please don’t tease me…” Ichigo panted out, pleading with him.

Kish didn’t say anything; he just kept on teasing her for another minute before sticking his tongue deep inside of her.

“KISH!!!” Ichigo cried out as Kish grabbed a hold of her hips to try to keep her still. Granted she was still able to wiggle around.

“Ki-Kish…I-I’m go-going to cum!” Ichigo cried pushing her body down to Kish’s face as she came hard.

“Good lord Kitten; you came really hard that time…” Kish said as he climbed back on top of her.

“Kish…please I need you; I need you now.” Ichigo begged and pleaded with him.

“Really, you want me now huh?” Kish asked teasing her again as he placed the tip of his cock right against her lips, just rubbing her.

“Kish please!” Ichigo cried out.

“Ok…here I come.” Kish said as he pushed himself inside of her.

Once he was inside of her they both sighed out in relief as he was buried deep inside of her.

“How does it feel Kitten? Does it hurt?” Kish asked looking at Ichigo; her face scrunched up.

“A little…but you’re so much bigger than Masaya was…” Ichigo managed to get out.

“I’m so glad.” Kish said with a victorious smile.

“Oh Kish…” Ichigo started out when she felt him start to move.

“What is it baby?” Kish asked placing his hands on either side of her head.

“I forgot to mention…but I’m not on birth control and I’m not quite ready to have a baby yet. So what I’m asking of you is, please don’t cum inside of me.” Ichigo pleaded with Kish.

“I’ll do my best; but I make no promises.” Kish said as he continued to push in and out of her.

“I can stop if you want me to.” Kish said seriously.

“No, I don’t want you to stop; I don’t want to stop. Please continue and do whatever you please to me.” Ichigo said softly.

Kish didn’t say anything he just started pushing and out of her, moving inside of her at a quick pace until she came crying out.

They continued this for about fifteen or so minutes before he managed to pull out and cum all over her stomach, chest and breasts; he even got a little on her chin.

“I love you Kish.” Ichigo panted out as he fell next to her.

“I love you too Kitten.” Kish said pulling her towards him so that they could cuddle for a little bit.

About ten minutes later Ichigo pulled away from Kish.

“Kitten?” Kish asked a little hurt.

“Don’t worry Kishy; I still love you. But…we stink of sex now; I’m going to take a shower and get cleaned off. You’re welcome to join me…if you want.” Ichigo said with a smile.

“You’re damn right I want to join you.” Kish said getting up immediately causing Ichigo to playfully giggle as she ran to her bathroom, Kish chasing her with a smile.

** End Flashback: **

“What are we going to do about those two?” Zakuro sighed as she watched Ryou and Momo awkwardly work together.

“We need to get them together somehow…” Nana and Lettuce said softly.

“We need to get them laid…” Kish and Kenji said simply with a bored face.

“Don’t worry; I have a plan.” Ichigo said simply with a mischievous smile.

“Oh…I love when you smile like that.” Kish said smiling.

“I wouldn’t even bother trying…Ryou is going to be mine. There’s no way he’s into some little girl.” Some girl said evilly as she stood up and walked over to Ryou.

“Who the hell is she?” Cherry and Pudding asked annoyed.

“Some girl who has a crush on Ryou…” Ichigo said simply.

Mint, Berry, Masaya and Tasuku were not at work today…well Masaya was fired, but the others had other plans for the day.

Nashi and Keiichiro were in the kitchen baking.

“Umm, hello, Ryou?” The girl asked softly tapping Ryou on the shoulder.

“Yes, may I help you? Do I know you?” Ryou asked slightly annoyed; this was like the fourth girl to come up to him in a week.

“No, you don’t know me…yet. My name is Perry and I’m nineteen years old. I was just wondering if you’d like to get lunch sometime.” This Perry asked with a confident smile; she had everything all the other girls had…or so she thought. She had:

  1. Brains
  2. Looks
  3. Attitude
  4. Money
  5. Trophies
  6. Friends
  7. Popularity
  8. She’s only 2 & a half years younger than him



“I’m sorry; I can’t.” Ryou said plainly, shocking Perry; no one has ever told her no before. She’s so used to getting what she wanted.

“Why not? I’m perfect!” Perry cried frustrated.

“I’m sorry, but I’m not interested; I like someone else… And if you have to say you’re perfect then you’re really not; you’re just a spoiled brat. Now please leave before I call the police.” Ryou said simply walking to the kitchen as Momo walked to the dressing room.

Perry left in total shock, tears running down her cheeks. She wasn’t upset that he turned her down necessarily…well she was; but it was more that he called her non-perfect spoiled brat.

“Momo, are you alright?” Ichigo asked softly when she walked into the changing room to find Momo crying in a corner.

“Yeah…I’m fine…I just don’t know how to tell Ryou how I feel. And I feel like I’m too late; with all these girls coming up to him…I’m sure he’ll choose one of them…” Momo cried.

“Oh Momo; don’t worry, everything will be ok. I’ll help you with everything. But for now, I need to go home and help mom with dinner. Ok? Trust me.” Ichigo said with a smile.

“Ok…” Momo said with a little bit of uncertainty as Ichigo gave her a hug before heading out for the night…


	7. Chapter 7

“Ichigo, what are you doing here?” Ryou asked when he seen Ichigo enter the café.

“Oh hi; so good to see you too Ryou.” Ichigo said slightly annoyed looking at Ryou.

“Hi Ichigo, how are you? What are you doing here, at the café on your day off?” Ryou asked again.

“I’m good thanks for asking. I’m here to see Momo; she needed help with something.” Ichigo said with a smile.

“Then why is he here?” Ryou asked pointing to Kish, who had just come in.

“Well…that’s not very nice; I came to see my kitten and you.” Kish said with a suspicious smile.

“Uh-huh…Momo’s in her room as far as I know. Now, if you’ll excuse me; I’ll be in my room. Please don’t follow me…” Ryou said as he headed upstairs, followed by Ichigo and Kish.

“I guess I’ll be seeing you in a little bit?” Kish asked looking at Ichigo.

“Yep; you just stay outside the door or window and listen. Go get Ryou once everything starts going as planned.” Ichigo said simply before Kish gave her a quick kiss and orbed away.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

The café was pretty much empty at the moment; it was just Momo, Ryou and now Ichigo; Kish had just left and Keiichiro was out with Nashi for the next few hours.

Ichigo had plan; and that plan was to get Ryou and Momo together…and laid. And as long as everyone did their part, it should all work out just fine.

“Come in!” Momo called softly from the other side of the door.

“Hey; how are you doing today?” Ichigo asked when she walked into the room.

“I’m good; and you?” Momo asked looking at Ichigo.

“I’m good. And what’s wrong? I can see something’s wrong; it’s written all over your face. Don’t even thing about trying to lie to me.” Ichigo warned strictly.

“It’s just very hard to be around Ryou when I’m too much of a coward to tell him how I feel. I mean, what if he doesn’t feel the same about me?” Momo asked softly, tears about ready to fall.

“Oh don’t worry about any of that; I’ve got something that might actually be able to help you with all of that.” Ichigo said with a smile as she held up a bag.

“And what is that?” Momo asked nervously.

“You’ll see in just a little bit. But I’ll need you to get undressed first.” Ichigo said seriously while looking at a very confused Momo.

“Wha-what?” Momo asked shocked and confused.

“It’ll all be ok; don’t you worry. I’m going to help you gain your confidence.” Ichigo said opening up her bag while Momo slowly removed her clothing, leaving her in only her glasses, bra, panties and socks.

“Ok…now what?” Momo asked softly.

“Lie down on your bed and just get comfy.” Ichigo commanded and slowly Momo did as she was told.

After a few seconds Ichigo pulled out a blindfold, removed her glasses and placed the blindfold over Momo’s eyes, after tying her hands to her bedpost using satin ribbons.

“Ummm Ichigo…what are you doing?” Momo asked wiggling around a little.

“Momo, relax; everything is going to be fine. Trust me. Now, have you ever been kissed on your lips before?” Ichigo asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

“No. Ichigo, can you please tell me what’s going on?” Momo asked softly.

“You were sexually abused before, yes?” Ichigo asked softly, being sensitive.

“Yes, by my uncle. And yes, my parents knew. And to answer your next question, I’m still a virgin; he only put it in my butt…” Momo answered simply.

“Ok…so I’m assuming anal is a no-go. Ok Momo, here’s the plan; you can’t see me correct?” Ichigo asked simply.

“Yes, that’s true; I can’t see anything but darkness…” Momo answered taking a deep breath.

“Good. Now listen to me very carefully; I’m going to pretend to be Ryou, ok?” Ichigo said looking at Momo.

“Why?” Momo asked confused.

“So that you can get the courage up to actually tell the actual Ryou how you feel about him; I’m just practice. Hopefully this will help you.” Ichigo said with a smile as Kish floated behind her.

“Ok…” Momo said unsure.

“Don’t worry. You helped me get the courage up to give Kish a chance and I’m very happy with him. So now as thanks, I’m going to help you get the courage up to tell Ryou how you feel.” Ichigo said simply.

“But…what if he doesn’t feel the same? What if we do all this and I ask him and he rejects me?” Momo asked near tears.

“Well…if that happens I’ll help you deal with that as well.” Ichigo said knowing that Ryou wouldn’t reject her; she knew how he felt about her.

“Ok… So do I call you Ryou then?” Momo asked softly.

“Yes, that would be correct. So let’s get started shall we?” Ichigo asked touching her stomach causing Momo to jump a little.

“Go get Ryou…” Ichigo mouthed to Kish who just nodded as he couldn’t stop staring as Ichigo started tracing Momo’s breasts with her fingers. This was turning him on; but he did as he was told and orbed out of the room.

“Say my name Momo.” Ichigo commanded.

“Your name or his name?” Momo asked obviously still confused.

“Who did I say I was currently?” Ichigo asked as she stopped what she was doing for a minute.

“Ryou.” Momo answered softly.

“Then that’s whose name you say.” Ichigo said simply as she continued to trace her breasts again.

After a little bit Ichigo gently squeezed Momo’s left breast causing her to squeak a little bit.

“Say my name Momo…” Ichigo commanded again.

“Ry-Ryou…” Momo managed to get out softly taking deep breaths here and there.

“Good girl.” Ichigo said as she leaned down and started kissing her stomach while pulling out a small vibrator that she had brought with her.

** With Ryou & Kish: **

“Hello…am I interrupting?” Kish asked orbing into Ryou’s room as Ryou was masturbating to a photo of Momo.

“Kish, what the hell are you doing in here? Don’t you ever just go to the door and fucking knock?!” Ryou asked pissed off as he painfully stuffed himself back into his pants.

“Sorry…but I need to show you something.” Kish said right away.

“And it couldn’t wait?” Ryou asked annoyed as he stood up.

“No… Now come on; it has to do with Momo.” Kish said simply, alarming Ryou.

“What is it; is she ok?” Ryou asked immediately.

“I don’t know…you just have to come with me.” Kish said right away as he opened Ryou’s door and led him into the hallway.

“RYOU!!!”

As soon as he entered the hallway he heard Momo scream and he immediately ran to her room; Kish was right behind him smirking.

** With Ryou & Momo: **

When he got to her room, Ryou got a huge surprise. There on her bed was Momo tied up to her bed while Ichigo was using a little vibrator against Momo’s pussy through her panties…which were now wet.

Ichigo heard Ryou enter Momo’s room; she didn’t even have to look up.

“Ok…come on Momo, say it; tell me how you feel…say it…” Ichigo said as she continued to use the vibrator.

“Ry-Ryou…I-I-I love you!” Momo moaned and cried out shocking Ryou.”

“Good girl. I’ll be right back.” Ichigo said getting up; she then walked over to Ryou and Kish.

“She’s all yours. Have fun.” Ichigo said patting Ryou on the shoulder as she took a hold of Kish; he then orbed the two away.

Ryou just stood in her doorway in utter shock; he didn’t think she loved him like he loved her.

Ryou was lost in his own thoughts until Momo’s soft voice, “Ryou, are you still here?”

“Ichigo…is it over; are you still in here? My arms and wrists are starting to hurt; can you untie me now?” Momo asked as she began squirming around again.

Ryou just sighed as he walked over to the bed.

“Hello? Ichigo, can you please untie me now? And maybe even take the blindfold off; I feel a little dizzy. Also, I think this worked…I think I’ll be able to tell Ryou how I feel about him…that I have feelings for him. But…I’m still afraid that he won’t feel the same way about me.” Momo said softly, not realizing she was talking to Ryou.

‘So…she not only feels the same way as me; but she also has the same fears that I had about her feeling the same way I feel about her.’ Ryou thought to himself with a little smile.

There was so much Ryou wanted to do to her right now…but couldn’t; he couldn’t take advantage of her like that.

‘She looks so uncomfortable…’ Ryou thought to himself as he reached up to take the blindfold off of her and then placed her glasses back on her.

After few seconds, once Momo’s eyes were adjusted she stared in complete and utter shock when she seen Ryou sitting next to her on her bed instead of Ichigo.

“Ry-Ryou? Bu-but where’s Ichigo?” Momo asked in shock.

“She left with Kish a few minutes ago. I’m sorry about all this…” Ryou said looking in her eyes.

“Bu-but…but…” Momo was at a loss for words.

“I think this was Kish’s and Ichigo’s…or maybe just Ichigo’s idea/plan to get us together. You two are best friends so it’s obvious she would know who you like and such…and I guess she knew how I felt about you…” Ryou said absentmindedly.

“But why wouldn’t she just tell us? ……… Wait…how do you feel about me?” Momo asked confused.

“I don’t know; but it probably has something to do with the fact that she and Kish are dating now. And as for you…Momo, I have feelings for you as well. I have for awhile now; I’d have to say for maybe a year, half a year or so after you arrived on the team. And what about you?” Ryou explained and then asked looking at her.

“Can you untie me?” Momo asked softly; she was losing feeling in her arms and wrists.

Ryou didn’t say anything; he just untied her.

“So…how long have you had feelings for me?” Ryou asked looking at her as she sat up.

“Umm…it started as a small crush…when we first met; I thought you were very handsome…very good looking. But you’re six years older than me and I thought you had a girlfriend already. And when I found out that you didn’t, I figured you probably only liked girls around your own age...so I wasn’t going to say anything; eventually someone around my age would get my attention. But…that never happened and my little crush began to become more than a crush as I began developing actual feelings towards you. But again, you’re six years older than me and you probably wouldn’t want to be with some child who works for you…I mean…that’s what Mint and Berry always say. I don’t think they like me very much; I don’t think they ever liked me in the first place. And it only became worse since Mint started sleeping and dating Masaya. So…please don’t hate me…” Momo explained and then started getting quiet.

“Why would I ever hate you?” Ryou asked, gently placing a hand on her cheek.

“I was thinking about quitting…” Momo said softly.

“Quitting? Quitting what?” Ryou asked right away, looking directly into her eyes.

“Everything…working at the café and finding a different job…and quitting being a mew mew… And I might even move out…if I can find an apartment.” Momo explained softly.

“NO! No, I won’t let you. Do you want to quit just because of Mint and Berry? What do the others think? They like you don’t they?” Ryou asked still looking directly at Momo.

“I don’t know…they don’t really talk to me so I don’t know. I know Nana likes me; we hang out from time to time; same with Ichigo. I think Pudding and Cherry like me; but I think they like everyone. I don’t know how Lettuce feels about me because she’s always busy with school and Pie. And as for Zakuro and Nashi…well I don’t see them very much; and they both have successful lives and boyfriends.” Momo said softly.

“That doesn’t make you any less then any of them. You’re prefect just the way you are; I love you the way you are and I’m not losing you in any way; you are staying right here where you belong. I will talk to the others; don’t you worry.” Ryou said leaning closer to Momo.

“Ryou?” Momo asked softly.

“I’ve been wanting to ask you this for a long time now…can I kiss you?” Ryou asked inches away from her face.

“Ok…” Momo said softly, nervously causing Ryou to chuckle a little as he gently took her chin in his hand and kissed her.

While kissing the two fell to the bed and that’s when Momo’s hands slipped under Ryou’s shirt…


	8. Chapter 8

So before Kish and Ichigo left, Kish left a small pheromone dust in Momo’s room; it was finally hitting Ryou and Momo.

“Momo…” Ryou lightly growled when he felt her hands on his chest.

“Ryou…please…” Momo begged.

“Please what?” Ryou asked pulling away; they both had a combination of love and lust filling up in their eyes…

Ok, so Kish put a little too much pheromone dust in the room; he was only supposed to put a handful in there…he ended up dumping pretty much the entire bag.

Oh and he also left a small two way mirror thing so that he and Ichigo could watch Ryou and Momo without being noticed.

“Please show me what it’s like…” Momo whispered.

“Let me love you.” Ryou cooed as he started rubbing her stomach in circles.

“Kiss me.” Momo begged.

Ryou didn’t say anything; he just did as she asked and started kissing her…after removing his shirt and pants leaving him in his boxers.

Ryou had climbed on top of Momo and just started to fiercely kiss her, forcing his tongue inside of her mouth while roughly holding onto her hips.

“You’re mine…I’m not letting you go; and I’m not letting anyone else have you.” Ryou panted out, in-between kisses.

Momo didn’t say anything she just held onto him; her head was spinning and all she could think about right now was giving herself to Ryou…the love of her life; the only man she would ever love.

Were they moving too fast?

Probably.

Could they help it?

No.

Did they want to stop it?

At this point…they didn’t want to; they were too lost in each other.

Were Ichigo or Kish going to come in and stop them?

Fuck no… This is what they wanted in the first place. Not to mention…they were watching them, becoming extremely turned on as they started making out and feeling each other up.

“Ryou!” Momo cried out when he pushed his hips against hers.

“Just you wait little girl; you haven’t felt nothing yet.” Ryou said as he started to kiss and suck at her neck.

Momo was purely innocent; she’s never had sex before. Hell, she’s never even touched herself before.

Before today…before Ichigo messed with her, Momo had never done anything like this before.

Ryou on the other hand has had sex plenty of times before; but he wasn’t going to tell her that. Sure, he knows she knows he’s had sex a few times…but not nearly as much as she thinks.

The truth is he’s had sex with Lettuce, Berry, Zakuro, Nashi and a few other girls. Almost everyone knows about Lettuce and Berry because that was a night where everyone was drunk off their asses and everyone was having sex with someone. And at that time it didn’t matter and nobody cared. Even Pie was having sex with other girls.

This was a few years ago…before Momo, Nana and Cherry and right after Masaya came back from England to be with Ichigo.

The only people who know about Ryou and Zakuro are Ryou, Zakuro and Keiichiro; Zakuro was his first.

And as for Nashi…well nobody except those two know about that. At the time Keiichiro and Nashi weren’t dating, but they both had crushes on each other. Keiichiro had gone out for about a week and a half for something or other and Nashi went into heat…and Ryou was the only one there.

The other girls he slept with were just random one night stands. And don’t worry; he always used a condom and always got checked a week or so afterwards…so he’s STD free.

Also, Momo will be his first and only virgin; she will also be the last girl he will sleep with as she is the girl he is so desperately in love with.

“So beautiful.” Ryou breathed as he reached behind her and unsnapped her bra.

Needless to say that was a bit of a shock to Momo as she jumped and arched her back a little giving Ryou the opportunity he needed to completely remove the damn thing.

Once it was off, Ryou threw the bra elsewhere and just started staring at her bare breasts.

“Please don’t stare…they’re so small and sad.” Momo said blushing as she covered her breasts with her arms.

“What are you talking about? I think they’re just perfect…just like you. They’re beautiful; just like you.” Ryou said staring directly into Momo’s eyes.

“Ryou…” Momo said softly as she let him remove her arms from her breasts so that he could admire them once again.

After a few minutes of just staring at her breasts, making her blush; Ryou finally reached down and gently started folding her breasts causing light moans to come from Momo.

“How does this feel; do you like it?” Ryou asked as he continued to softly rub her breasts.

“It feels nice.” Momo admitted softly as she enjoyed what he was doing to her.

“Good; then I hope you’ll like this as well.” Ryou said leaning down to gently kiss her right breast.

“Ry-Ryou…” Momo moaned out when she felt his lips on her breast.

After a little bit, she started crying out as he started lightly nipping her right nipple while pinching the left one.

Ryou decided that it was time for something new; he started trailing his free hand down her body while he switched breast he was sucking and nipping at.

“Ryou!” Momo cried out when she felt his hand on her through her panties.

Ryou only looked up at her to make sure this was ok; and once he was sure she was he started to gently rub the outside of her panties.

“Momo, I’m going to move on now, ok.” Ryou said as he gently grabbed the hem of her panties.

“Ok…” Momo said softly looking up at him.

She was a little nervous and Ryou could tell; so he decided to go slow.

Slowly and gently, Ryou started to pull her panties off her body; once they were off he threw them on her floor.

“You’re so beautiful.” Ryou said looking her up and down.

“No I’m not; I’m just ordinary.” Momo said shyly while blushing.

“What are you talking about? I think you’re absolutely beautifully adorable. Not only that, but you’re probably one of the sweetest, kindest girls I know; and you also have a great personality.” Ryou said softly, pausing in between each sentence to playfully kiss her stomach.

“But I’m not smart like you or the other girls. I’m not up to your level.” Momo said looking away with tears in her eyes.

“Who said that?” Ryou asked seriously, gently cupping her chin to make her look at him.

“Mint, Berry, Masaya…and other girls who like you as well; they come into the café every day.” Momo said softly.

“Well…I’ll just have to have a talk with Mint and Berry; I don’t give a crap about that piece of crap. And as for the other girls…well I don’t care about them; I care about you. I love you; and you’re the one I’m making love to right now…not them. You’re the only girl that matters to me.” Ryou said as he crawled on top her.

“Ryou…” Momo said softly with some tears in her eyes before he kissed her.

** With Ichigo & Kish: **

“I didn’t know that they were tormenting her as well… How did she manage all that; she always seems so happy…” Ichigo said while she and Kish watched them.

“She’s a weird kid…but she’s also tough. And you seem to be one of her best friends…you and that other girl. I’ve noticed she cares more for you and her friends then her own self.” Kish said as he started fingering her.

“I just wish she came to me about all of this… And now I feel bad that we set this up and are trying to get them laid just after admitted how they felt.” Ichigo said distantly.

“At least she went to somebody. And hey, she went to the boss; maybe something will get done. And hey, I’m sure they’ll be fine. I mean look at them; they’re having a great time.” Kish said pushing his finger in a little deeper; at the same time Ryou had just started to slowly stick his finger into Momo.

“Yeah… OH KISH!!” Ichigo cried out when she felt his long finger inside of her.

** Back With Ryou & Momo: **

“Momo I love you and only you; now let me show you just how much I love you.” Ryou said kissing on her neck making her sigh.

After that Momo didn’t say anything until he started to rub his finger just between her lips.

“Ryou?” Momo asked softly; she was still a little scared.

“Shhh…everything will be ok; just trust me.” Ryou cooed in her ear before pulling away from her.

Once he was sitting comfortably at the end of her bed he slowly and gently started to ease his finger into her.

“Ryou…” Momo moaned out as she grabbed at her blankets

“Are you alright? Momo, you need to let me know if something hurts or if you’re uncomfortable.” Ryou said looking at her.

“I’m alright…it’s just new. The people who would touch me before would just touch and play with my butt…” Momo said softly.

“Alright; so no anal then. Just let me know if there something that you’re uncomfortable with.” Ryou said with a smile as he continued to push a finger inside of her.

Once his finger was as far in as it could be, he started moving it around a little.

“Momo, you’re so tight…” Ryou stated as he started to move around a little more.

Like it was said before, Momo is Ryou’s first virgin; and she was incredibly shy as well; so he was trying to be as gentle and accommodating as possible.

“Ryouuuu…” Momo moaned out when she felt him curl his finger a little.

She really started moaning, crying out and squirming around when he started pumping his finger in and out of her.

After a little bit he added a second finger and she started arching her back while clutching her blankets.

After just a few minutes of all of this Momo started to feel hot and heavy; she also felt like she had to pee.

“Ry-Ryou…I-I-I’m… Som-something…” Momo pleaded out incoherently.

“Momo, Baby, it’s ok; just let it happen. You’re body is telling you it’s time to release…to cum. It’s completely natural.” Ryou said in a calming tone as he started pushing his fingers in and out of her a little faster.

“Mmmm…RYOU!!” Momo moaned and then screamed as she experienced her first orgasm.

“Didn’t the vibrator Ichigo used on you get you to cum?” Ryou asked as he licked his fingers clean of her juices.

“No-not like that…” Momo panted out.

“Well, that makes me feel great.” Ryou said with a smile as Momo sat up.

“Now, come here.” Ryou said placing her on his lap.

“Ryou?” Momo asked confused.

“I love you.” Ryou said as he gently grabbed her bare hips and held her against him as he started rocking against her.

“Ryou…” Momo moaned out as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held onto him while she enjoyed what he was doing to her; she was going to become a woman today.

She could feel his hard length against her, just barely rubbing between her lips.

Ryou enjoyed the feeling of her bare breasts against his bare chest; her hard and stiff nipples rubbing against his.

“Mmmm…” Momo had just cum again as she clutched her body even closer to Ryou’s.

Ryou then slowly and gently laid her down onto his bed while she was panting before he started kissing her. He didn’t stay at her lips very long before he started trailing kisses down her body.

Momo may be a little slow, but she wasn’t stupid; she kind of knew what was about to happen.

When he finally made it to the top of her sex, he left a soft kiss before making it to her secret lips causing her to shudder a little.

“Ryou…” Momo moaned out when she felt him gently kiss and lick at her secret lips.

“Ryou!” Momo cried out and twisting her body around when she felt his tongue dart in and out of her.

She was about to cum, but Ryou wasn’t going to have that happen just yet; he pulled away for a minute or two, teasing her by kissing and nibbling on her thighs.

“Ryou…” Momo growled out frustrated; she needed release.

“Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Someone’s being impatient. Naughty, naughty.” Ryou said teasing her.

“Mmmmm!” Momo moaned in frustration; but soon she was moaning in pleasure and squirming around like crazy when she felt Ryou’s hands holding her hips down while he started licking, sucking and munching on her sensitive clit.

“Ryou…I-I’m gonna cum again…” Momo panted out as her hands went from the bed, to her breasts, to her face and finally back to the bed as she arched her back, cumming into his awaiting mouth.

“Good girl.” Ryou said once he pulled away after lapping up her juices.

“Ryou…” Momo panted out.

While she was laying there trying to catch her breath Ryou had gotten out of bed and removed his boxers.

When she looked over to him she couldn’t help but stare in shock; she had never actually seen a penis before.

“Are you ok?” Ryou asked concerned.

“Its sooo big…how do you keep it from showing through your pants?” Momo asked in amazement.

“It’s not always this big; most of the time its hiding. But you, my sweet little kitten; you make it come out of hiding.” Ryou said climbing into bed.

“Can I touch it?” Momo asked softly.

“Of course you can.” Ryou said taking her hand and placed it on his aching shaft.

‘It’s so big and hard…but at the same time it’s kind of soft. But…how is it ever going to fit inside of me?’ Momo thought to herself as she subconsciously placed her hands on her pussy.

“Don’t worry; it’ll fit. Once I’m in you, you’ll adjust to me and my size invading you. It just might take a few minutes.” Ryou said pushing her down to the bed.

“Are you ready?” Ryou asked placing his tip against her opening.

“Please be gentle…I am still a virgin.” Momo said softly.

“Of course.” Ryou said kissing her lips gently before gently pushing into her slowly.

“Mmmmm…” Momo moaned out a little in pain.

“I know…I’m sorry. But it should only last a little bit longer; I just have to make it past your barrier. We can stop if you’d rather; I’ll be ok.” Ryou said as he started to pull out.

“No. Please don’t stop. You said the pain will go away after you break through a barrier. Please, I want to know.” Momo said softly as she spread her legs a little more.

“Ok…” Ryou said pushing forward.

After a few more seconds Ryou finally pushed all the way in, breaking her hymen and taking her innocence along with it.

“Ryou…” Momo moaned out, tears running down her rosy red cheeks.

Ryou didn’t say anything; instead he just leaned down and kissed away her tears until she started to get used to him invading her.

Once he was able to start moving, Momo seemed to really enjoy what he was doing to her.

For the first few minutes, when she first came, Ryou went at a slow, steady pace. After her first orgasm however, he started to speed up a little.

With how small and delicate she was, Ryou had decided he wouldn’t go hard…this time; but he would go fast.

“Ry-Ryou…I-I’m going to cum again…” Momo moaned out.

Ryou loved that…loved making her cum.

When she came that time her whole body shook with excitement.

Ryou had also decided he wasn’t going to do anything extreme with her on her first time either; he didn’t figure she was quite ready to experience it from behind just yet. if she wanted to be on top he would let her; but at this point in time that probably wouldn’t happen just yet.

So far Momo had cum about four times; they were small orgasms, but they were enough to wear her out…and Ryou could tell. But, he could also tell that she had one more in her as he leaned down over her and held her as he started rocking his hips against hers at a decent pace.

“Mmm. Mmm. Mmm. Ryou…” Momo panted out, out of breath as she brought her legs op around his hips. She also wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding onto him for dear life as she arched her body into his.

“Momo…” Ryou grunted as he wrapped one of his arms under and around her waist, pulling her up to him. His other arm was under her head, holding it up so he could kiss her.

After a few minutes of kissing, Ryou started pushing his wet, hard cock in and out of her soaking wet pussy at a faster pace.

He was going so fast that Momo pulled away from the kiss and started arching her back even more as she cried out, digging her nails into his shoulders.

Ryou was getting close, but he was going to make her cum first…

“Ry-RYYYYOOUUUUU!!!” Momo cried out, reaching her climax

“Mmmm. Ohhh! Ohhh. Gahhh. Momo!” Ryou grunted out as he came…deep within her.

** With Ichigo & Kish: **

“Did he just cum inside of her?” Ichigo asked shocked; they had finished a few minutes ago.

“He sure did…that lucky bastard; I’m not allowed to cum inside of you.” Kish said and then mumbled the last part.

“There’s a reason for that…I’m not on birth control and I’m not ready to become pregnant just yet. I didn’t think she was on birth control yet either.” Ichigo said simply.

“Lucky bastard also didn’t have to use one of those condom things…” Kish complained.

“Kish…I don’t make you use a condom either. And he can’t use a condom; she’s allergic to latex and that’s currently the only thing condoms are made of. I can’t believe he was irresponsible like that and came inside of her.

“I can…that’s what that pheromone dust does.” Kish said simply.

“Only if they inhale more than a handful; that’s what Pie said when he gave it to us. You only released a handful of dust in her room right?” Ichigo asked tapping her foot.

“Umm…no… It was an accident I swear! I went to open the bag to pour some in my hand and I sneezed…dumping the entire bag.” Kish said sheepishly.

“KISH!” Ichigo yelled shocked and angry.

“But look at all the fun we had.” Kish said trying to reason with her.

“Kish, she’s even younger than me! You had better hope she doesn’t become pregnant! She’s only sixteen! And I know this was no accident because you said you wanted to see what would happen if someone got an entire bag full!” Ichigo yelled.

“Are you mad at me?” Kish asked innocently.

“What do you think?” Ichigo asked staring at him.

“I’m sorry…please don’t break up with me. Give me another chance; I promise I’ll behave from now on.” Kish begged, getting down on his hands and knees.

“Kish, I’m not going to break up with you. I’m just furious that you let this happen. But I can’t be too mad because I should’ve known better; I should’ve been the one to pour the dust in her room. So I’m also mad at myself. Kish, please just take me home. I will talk to you later, I promise; I’m just too mad right now. And when I do talk to you again we’re going to discuss how we’re going to apologize to them and you…you won’t be getting sex for a good week or two.” Ichigo said sternly.

Kish was going to say something, but he decided to bite his tongue. If he said anything he could make her even angrier and she could hold on sex even longer. Not that bothered him a whole lot. It was her being mad at him that really bothered him.

“I’m sorry Kitten.” Kish said sadly.

“Its fine Kish; I still love you. And it is partially my fault as well. I just need some time to clear my head.” Ichigo said softly as she hugged him as he orbed her home for the rest of the day…


	9. Chapter 9

** With Ryou & Momo: **

“Ry-Ryou??” Momo asked realizing what just happened…as did Ryou.

“Shit! Momo…I-I’m so sorry…” Ryou apologized when he realized he had cum inside of her…when he realized he took her virginity…when he seen tears running down her face.

“Wh-what just happened?” Momo asked softly looking up at him.

“I think…we just had sex…” Ryou said looking at her as he pulled out.

“You came inside?” Momo asked softly, tears starting to run down her face.

“I’m so sorry…I don’t know what came over me…” Ryou said sitting up as he watched a little bit of his cum leak out of her.

“I-I’m not ready to get pregnant yet…” Momo cried.

“I’m sorry…here come with me.” Ryou said getting up; he then led her to the bathroom and had her sit on the toilet.

“Ok…concentrate; squeeze or push it out. You can do it; I know you can.” Ryou said kneeling in front of her

“I’m trying!” Momo cried.

“Ok…umm…spread your legs and I’ll try to help you.” Ryou said having he spread her legs; he then started trying to dig his cum out.

“Ryou, Momo are you two up here? What in the world??” Keiichiro asked when he walked into the open bathroom.

“Keiichiro, what’s wrong? What’s going on?” Nashi asked looking at the two.

Momo looked absolutely uncomfortable and upset and Ryou looked upset.

“We ended up having sex and I accidently came inside of her. I have no idea what came over me…so now I’m trying to dig my cum out of her…” Ryou said looking really sorry.

“I-I-I don’t know what happened…I-I di-didn’t think I was ready yet…” Momo said softly.

“What happened?” Keiichiro asked while Nashi stepped out to make a call.

“Umm…I’m not sure…” Ryou started as he tried to remember.

“Ichigo came over…and said she was going to try and help me get the courage up to tell Ryou that I liked him…” Momo said softly.

“Yeah and I was taking care of some business in my room when Kish came to get me…” Ryou said simply.

“Sounds like you were drugged or something…and you can stop that…” Nashi started.

“No…I’m not ready to get pregnant yet!” Momo cried.

“Relax; you’re not going to become pregnant. I just called one of my friends who work at a pharmacy; I’m going to get you the Plan B pill.” Nashi explained before kissing Keiichiro and then headed out.

“Plan B?” Momo asked confused.

“It’s a fast acting birth control that will prevent you from becoming pregnant. Momo, I’m so sorry about this.” Ryou said and then became shocked when she latched onto him, hugging him while crying.

“Something tells me this was planned…” Keiichiro sighed.

“Hey; I sure as hell didn’t plan this!” Ryou exclaimed holding onto a very upset Momo.

“I didn’t say you did…but someone did. It explains why the others were trying so hard to get us out of here.” Keiichiro said simply.

“Can I take a shower?” Momo asked softly.

“Sure.” Ryou and Keiichiro said at the same time.

“Ryou?” Momo asked softly.

“Yeah?” Ryou asked.

“Will you take a shower with me?” Momo asked softly looking down.

“Sure.” Ryou said as they stood up…

** Two Weeks Later: **

** With Ichigo & Kish: **

Ichigo and Kish were in her room arguing while her parents were out at work and shopping.

“You need to tell them what you did and how much your poured out!” Ichigo exclaimed.

“What about you?” Kish asked frustrated.

“I will explain my part in all of this as well! You’re not the only one at fault here; I screwed up too and I own my mistakes! What about you?” Ichigo asked pissed off.

“I do own up to my mistakes!” Kish exclaimed.

“It’s been two weeks! Every time we make plans to go tell them you back out and I can’t do it by myself! I’m not the only one at fault here!” Ichigo yelled pissed off.

“What do you want me to do?” Kish asked annoyed.

“I want you to come with me to confess to them what we did!” Ichigo yelled.

“Why do we have to say anything at all? They could just go on believing that she was in heat or something!” Kish exclaimed.

“What the hell Kish? We can’t do that; that’s just not right and you know it! What if she ends up pregnant?!” Ichigo nearly screamed.

“Well good for her then! She’d be lucky! Do you know how badly I want to have kids with you?!” Kish yelled.

“Listen to me and listen good! I do not want kids right now! Someday in the future, yes; but not right now! And I don’t think that Momo does either. We should’ve never done what we did; what we did was wrong! Now, I’m only going to say this once; so listen carefully! If you don’t come with me to tell them what we did tomorrow before or after work; it’s over. If you can’t own up to your mistakes, you’re not the one for me. Do I make myself clear?” Ichigo asked shocking and upsetting Kish.

“Yes; I’m sorry. I’ll confess to them what we did tomorrow. Please don’t break up with me; I love you so much.” Kish said falling to his knees and crying, begging her.

“Kish, get up. As long as you keep your promise to confess with me I won’t break up with you. I love you too…but I can’t do this anymore. You and I need to be on the same page here. And not just with this; with everything. And as I said, I do want kids…just not right now.” Ichigo said softly.

“Yes, I understand; I’m sorry. Can I have a hug…and maybe a kiss?” Kish asked looking up at her.

“Fine; you may have a hug and a short kiss.” Ichigo said making his day as he go up and both kissed and hugged her…but it sure as hell was no short kiss.

“Kish…that’s enough. I’m still very mad at you. You’re still not getting sex until after all this is done and over with.” Ichigo said standing her ground.

“Grr…fine.” Kish said grabbing hold of Ichigo.

“What are you doing?” Ichigo asked confused.

“We’re going to explain what we did and apologize.” Kish said teleporting them both to the café…


	10. Chapter 10

When Kish and Ichigo got to the café they stood there in shock and Ryou stood there yelling at Mint, Berry, Tasuku and…Masaya. Keiichiro and Nashi were standing at the kitchen door watching all of this go on.

“Umm…what’s going on?” Ichigo asked confused.

“There are the ones who did it!” Mint and Berry exclaimed pointing at Ichigo and Kish.

“Did what?” Kish asked.

“Don’t play innocent! You guys got Ryou and Momo going that day that Ryou took her virginity! You’re the one who played with Momo and got her going while Kish poured all that stuff that Pie gave him out in her room!” Mint yelled.

“How do you know about that?” Ichigo and Kish asked looking at Mint.

“Because we used hypnotic suggestions we learned from Masaya to make you do it!” Berry yelled Pissed off.

“Berry, you idiot!” Mint yelled.

“What?” Berry asked confused.

“You weren’t supposed to tell them that! Now that they know…” Mint started.

“You are in big trouble…” Keiichiro said calmly coming out of the kitchen with Nashi.

“Do you know how upset you made Momo?” Nashi asked folding her arms across her chest.

“Or how we’ve felt these last few weeks? Do you know how many times we’ve tried to confess? Look what you made me do to my best friend! What if she ends up pregnant?!” Ichigo screamed furious.

“Like any of us care about you or that brat. And of course you couldn’t confess; that’s what the hypnotic suggestion does. Oh, and we also sabotaged your birth control.” Mint explained looking at Ichigo.

“What are you saying?” Ichigo asked confused.

“We poked holes in all of your condoms.” Berry said with an evil smile.

“WHAT?!?!” Ichigo screamed horrified.

“That’s enough! Ichigo, I’m sorry for your situation; but right now Momo is my concern. And how I’m concerned you two are off the hook. Do any of you know how lucky you are that Nashi was able to get her the Plan B pill so she wouldn’t get pregnant?” Ryou asked and that’s when Momo came downstairs.

“Please stop…please don’t fight anymore.” Momo said softly, tears running down her cheeks.

“Momo…” Ryou started.

“I know…I heard…” Momo said softly.

“So at least you’re not pregnant; I guess we’re off the hook then.” Masaya said not really caring.

“I didn’t take the pill…” Momo said softly causing everyone to look at he in shock.

“WHAT!?” Ryou, Keiichiro, Nashi and Ichigo all asked in shock.

“Momo, do you know how much it took to get you that?” Nashi asked upsetting Momo.

“Stop; let her speak. Go ahead Momo.” Ryou said when he seen Momo make a face.

“I took it…but I threw it up right away. I threw up a lot for a long time. I went to the doctors later and they said I was allergic to the Plan B pill. They also told me I was probably allergic to all types of birth control pills then. They rehydrated me and sent me home.” Momo said softly.

“How did you get to and from the hospital?” Ryou asked.

“Zakuro took me. She was looking for something when she heard me. She asked me how long I had been throwing up and I said I didn’t know so she took me to the hospital and stayed with me until it was time to come home.” Momo explained.

“Where were the guys?” Ichigo asked while Mint, Masaya, Berry and Tasuku tried to leave.

“Wait!” Ryou exclaimed, getting their attentions, causing them to stop in their tracks.

“Keiichiro had errands to run for the café and Ryou said he needed to do something. He asked if I wanted him to wait and I said no, I’d be fine. I dint know I wouldn’t be…they were still gone when Zakuro brought me home. I was going to tell them, but I feel asleep and forgot…” Momo said softly.

“How stupid do you have to be to forget something like that?” Mint asked pissed off.

“Shut up! I’ve had just about enough of you!” Ichigo said about to attack Mint; and she would’ve too…if Kish hadn’t held her back.

“Kitten no; she’s not worth it! Focus on Momo right now; she needs you.” Kish said holding onto Ichigo around her waist.

“Fine…” Ichigo huffed as she calmed down.

“Yeah, keep that slut away from my precious girlfriend.” Masaya said with a smile.

“You son of a bitch!” Kish exclaimed as he did attack Masaya, punching him in the face.

“STOP!” Momo screamed holding her stomach, tears running down her face.

“Momo…oh no…” Ryou said as soon as he noticed how she was holding her stomach.

“Momo, are you pregnant?” Ichigo asked looking at Momo.

“Mmmhmm…the doctor called three days ago; she said I was four and a half weeks pregnant. Ryou, I-I’m so sor-sorry…” Momo cried blaming herself, thinking it was her fault.

“Why are you sorry?” Kish asked confused while Ryou just looked at her.

“I-I couldn’t han-handle the pill an-and I-I’ve rui-ruined his life!” Momo cried.

“Momo no… No, no, no; I’m sorry for not being strong enough to pull out. I came inside of you when I shouldn’t have; some kind of strange sex powder or not.” Ryou said going up to a very stressed out looking Momo.

“Ca-can I hug you?” Momo asked softly, tears streaming down her face.

Ryou didn’t say anything; he just pulled her to him and hugged her, letting her cry into his shoulder.

“Momo, I’m soo sorry.” Ichigo said simply.

“I’m sorry too…I shouldn’t have poured that much.” Kish said standing next to Ichigo while Mint helped Masaya up.

“I don’t know why any of you are sorry. This isn’t any of your faults; it’s there’s. well Mint’s, Berry’s and Masaya’s; Tasuku didn’t know anything about this until a few days ago. He’s the reason we found out.” Nashi said looking at Mint, Berry, Tasuku and Masaya.

“Excuse us?!” Mint and Berry screeched.

“Tasuku, how could you?” Berry asked looking at Tasuku.

“What you did was wrong… Berry, I don’t know what happened to you as of late; but I want the old you back because I don’t like this new you. until the old you comes back don’t call me; it’s over. If the old you does come back then feel free to call me and we can work something out…but until then…if that happens don’t bother. I’m sorry for all the trouble that they’ve caused.” Tasuku said leaving.

As he was leaving the police arrived to take Mint, Berry and Masaya; Keiichiro had called them while they were arguing and they heard everything…well pretty much everything. Point is they got what they needed and they were in the area already doing rounds.

“Momo, I’m sorry.” Ryou again while holding onto her.

“I’m sorry too. I really thought this was my fault. All I wanted though was to help you tell Ryou how you felt.” Ichigo said walking over to the two.

Ichigo thought this was it; she thought Momo wouldn’t want to be her friend anymore because when Momo looked up, she squinted her eyes. But instead of saying how much she hated Ichigo for this, Momo let go of Ryou and threw her arms around Ichigo and hugged her shocking Ichigo. But she didn’t pull away; she just hugged her back and cried with her.

** Ten Minutes Later: **

Ryou and Kish were standing there watching Ichigo and Momo cry while they hugged each other when Ryou gave Keiichiro a look.

“Ichigo…do you want us to take a blood sample to see if you’re pregnant as well?” Keiichiro asked after a few minutes, looking directly at Ichigo.

“Yes please.” Ichigo said, sniffling when they pulled away.

“Ok then, please come with me.” Keiichiro said as he and Nashi headed to the lab.

Ichigo and Kish were right behind him; Ichigo scared as hell and Kish secretly excitedly…but he kept that to himself because he knew how his kitten felt.

“Are you alright?” Ryou asked taking Momo’s hand as they followed behind everyone else.


	11. Chapter 11

After about an hour Keiichiro got the test results back for Ichigo’s pregnancy test.

“So…what are the results?” Ichigo asked nervously as she and sat next to Momo who was holding onto and leaning against Ryou’s arm.

“Whatever happens, we have each other.” Kish said holding onto Ichigo.

“Yeah…” Ichigo said softly.

“Well…Ichigo according to all this, you are indeed pregnant…” Keiichiro said simply to a very shocked Ichigo and a very happy Kish.

“Excuse me…” Ichigo said heading upstairs with tears in her eyes.

“Ichigo…” Momo said following her upstairs, standing a few feet away.

“It’s ok…and it’s not your fault; it’s Mint’s, Berry’s, Masaya’s and mine.” Ichigo said softly.

“Why is it your fault?” Momo asked confused as she fiddled with her fingers.

“Because I didn’t see any of this coming; I didn’t realize what Berry was doing when she was over a few months ago. I thought she was really changing or something. And there’s what happened to you…all I wanted to do was help you conquer your fears about telling Ryou how you felt about him and how he felt about you. I never wanted to put you in the situation that you were put in; I didn’t want you to have to do something you didn’t want.” Ichigo said softly meaning she didn’t want Momo to have sex just yet; she knew she wasn’t ready for that.

“That wasn’t your fault either; they made you do that…they made you do that by hypnotizing you or something.” Momo said softly, tears running down her eyes.

“True…but still…” Ichigo started.

“No but stills! None of it’s your fault! And…it wasn’t all bad…When Ryou did all that to me…it felt good…especially after I got used to it. And when his stuff entered me at the end…it felt really nice; it was really warm. I just never expected any of that to happen to me like that. I never expected to be pregnant at sixteen. I don’t know what to do because I’m not sure I’ll be able to do it; I’m not nearly as smart as Ryou. Nor do I even know how to take care of a child…” Momo said softly.

“Momo…I’m not ready either…I wanted to wait a few more years.” Ichigo said softly.

“Momo…you’re not stupid; I told you several times that I don’t care how smart you are. I love you just the way you are.” Ryou said coming up behind her and held her around her shoulders.

“What are you two planning?” Keiichiro asked coming up from downstairs with Nashi and Kish.

“What do you mean?” Momo asked softly.

“Are you planning on keeping the babies is what Keiichiro is asking you.” Ryou explained looking at Momo and Ichigo.

“Are you planning on getting an abortion?” Nashi asked right away.

“What’s an abortion?” Momo and Kish asked confused.

“An abortion is where you go see a doctor and they give you something to get rid of the fetus.” Nashi explained.

“Fetus?” Momo asked confused.

“The baby.” Ryou explained calmly.

“Get rid of it how?” Momo asked still confused.

“An abortion is where a doctor gives you something to kill the fetus…” Nashi explained now slightly annoyed.

‘How ignorant is this girl?’ Nashi asked herself.

“Why would they kill their babies?” Kish asked just as annoyed.

“Neither of them are ready to be moms. And look at Momo, she’s only sixteen and barely understand any of this. And Ichigo doesn’t want to be a mom yet; she’s said multiple times that she wants to wait. And besides, it’s their choice; it’s their body.” Nashi explained calmly.

“It’s Ryou’s and my baby as well inside of them as well!” Kish exclaimed pissed off.

“That’s not how it works though; it’s up to the girl whether or not they want to be a mother yet or not. Not to mention; neither girl had a choice in becoming pregnant this time.” Nashi explained becoming agitated; she fully believes in women’s rights.

“And what of the babies? They don’t have a saying in any of this?” Kish asked looking directly at Nashi.

“They’re not babies; they’re just a fetus at this point! They’re not living, breathing human beings!” Nashi yelled furious at this point.

Kish was going to say something when the girls spoke up.

“Stop it! Just stop!” Ichigo and Momo cried out.

“Nashi is right; it is up to us! It’s our bodies and we have so long to decide if we want to get an abortion or not! And Kish, she’s also right in saying we didn’t have a choice; they were pretty much forced into this and I had my condoms sabotaged by having holes poked into all of them. And, I’m not ready to be a mom; I really did want to wait a few more years. Now _that_ choice has been taken away from me! **I** _will not_ allow this choice to be taken away from me as well! If you can’t accept that, then I will get an abortion whether you like it or not! I need time to decide what I’m going to do! And Kish, I’m warning you right now…if you try to sway my decision in any way, not only will I get the abortion, but I will also break up with you on the spot! Do you understand me?” Ichigo asked seriously, severely pissed off…at both Kish and Nashi.

“Yes…I understand…” Kish said reluctantly; he loved her too much to get in her way…no matter how much he wanted all of this.

“And what of you Momo? Momo?” Keiichiro asked while she sat down; she was in shock.

“I don’t want to kill my baby…” Momo said softly.

“Well then there’s always adoption…” Nashi said determined to give Momo her options; she didn’t think she was ready.

“But…I don’t want that either. I know how all that works; sometimes they never get adopted out. Or sometimes those places are really bad…and foster homes are worse.” Momo said softly.

“You can always choose the family that gets the baby inside of you. You can do interviews and go from there.” Nashi said calmly; she really didn’t think Momo should be a mom yet.

“My baby…” Momo said softly.

“What was that?” Everyone asked looking at her; they either didn’t quite hear her or were confused.

“It’s my baby inside of me. I know I may be young…and I’m not very smart and don’t know much; but I can learn…” Momo explained softly.

“What are you saying?” Nashi asked right away.

“I want to keep _my_ baby.” Momo said softly.

“Momo…you’re just not ready… Ryou, you have to do something…” Nashi said looking at Ryou.

“Why? It’s her choice and her body. Those were your exact words before, correct?” Ryou asked looking at Nashi.

“You did say that.” Keiichiro said simply, staying out of all of this; his belief was that it’s up to whoever the parents are.

“Who’s side are you on? She’s too young…not to mention she doesn’t seem like she knows a whole lot about any of it. At least Ichigo’s thinking about it. She didn’t even think about it at all; she just decided on a whim that she was going to keep the baby.” Nashi said looking at Keiichiro.

“It’s her choice…who are we to get in the way of all that?” Keiichiro asked simply.

“I have thought about it. I’ve been thinking about it since I couldn’t take the birth control. I was very scared when I found out I couldn’t take it because it makes me very sick. I thought about it the day I went in because I wasn’t feeling well; I had a then. And then I’ve been thinking a lot about it since the doctor called and told me I was pregnant…three days ago. I’ve been thinking about it a lot.” Momo said softly.

“What about Ryou? What about how he feels?” Nashi asked seriously making Momo think while looking down.

“I don’t mind. If this is what she wants; it’s what she wants. And, if she’ll let me, I’d like to be there for her and help.” Ryou said seriously, not even looking at Nashi when saying any of this; his full attention was on Momo, who had snapped her head up to look at him.

“Ryou?” Momo asked shocked.

“I’m not going to ask you to marry me…not yet at least. But, I do want to be in your life for as long as I possibly can. And if you want this baby, then that’s what I want too. Actually, if I’m being honest…I’m glad you chose to keep the baby. I know the choice is completely up to you, but I’d be lying if I said I never wanted you to give it up. Had you not wanted the baby, I would’ve asked you if I could’ve kept it.” Ryou said making Momo cry with happiness.

“Ryou!” Momo cried as she hugged Ryou.

“Are you sure?” Ichigo asked looking at Momo and Ryou after a few minutes.

“Yes, I’m sure.” Momo said softly.

“Then I’m happy for you.” Ichigo said sincerely as she hugged Momo again.

“Maybe if you decide to keep your baby we could do it together.” Momo said softly as she hugged Ichigo.

“What?” Ichigo asked pulling away from Momo while holding onto her shoulders.

“Maybe, if Ryou and Kish want we could find a big home together and raise the babies together; they could be cousins or something like that. That’s if you choose to keep your baby that is. Then neither of us would be alone…and Ryou and Kish could maybe become friends.” Momo said softly causing Ichigo hug her.

Kish was just standing in a corner, not paying attention; he was just confused now.

“Kish…can we talk?” Ichigo asked seriously looking at Kish.

“…Sure…” Kish said unsure, worried.

“Relax; I’m not breaking up with you.” Ichigo said calmly.

“Ok…then what is it?” Kish asked trying to remain calm; but he was still angry with Ichigo right now…in a way.

“First off…I can hear it in your voice; so lose the attitude. Good. Now, I would like to apologize with how I snapped at you earlier. But between Nashi and you arguing and saying what you were both saying I just kind of snapped. But it is my choice whether or not to keep the baby inside of me. And even though I know how you feel…I know how much you want to have babies with me; I should’ve heard you out. Now with that being said…I don’t want to hear your opinion right now. I just need you to listen to me right now. No, I’m not ready to be a mother and have a kid yet; but, I’ve decided that I will give this all a chance.” Ichigo explained.

“What are you saying?” Kish asked looking hopeful.

“I’m saying I’ll have this baby. Under the conditions of:

  1. We stay here on earth
  2. You will help me with the pregnancy & the babies when they come
  3. If we don’t last for some reason you will help with the babies
  4. We do it with Momo & Ryou
  5. We can move in with Momo & Ryou if they invite us
  6. You have to try to get along with Ryou
  7. And you have to come with me when I tell my parents



“Do you understand what I’m saying?” Ichigo asked seriously.

“Yes of course. Anything; I’ll do anything for you. You won’t be disappointed; I promise. And of course we’ll last; I’ll make sure of it; I’ll do anything to make sure we won’t. I love you with all my heart; and will never stop loving you.” Kish said hugging Ichigo.

“Yay; we’re going to have babies together!” Momo cried happily as she hugged Ichigo and Kish.

“Well congratulations you four.” Keiichiro said happily while Nashi said simply…


	12. Epilog!

** Twelve Years Later: **

As promised, Ryou bought a house for him, Momo and their baby…and Ichigo, Kish and their baby.

However, instead of raising two babies around the same ages together they ended up raising four babies together; both Momo and Ichigo had twins.

Momo and Ryou had a boy and a girl and named them both after his parents; Haru and Maya.

They also had four more children after that.

Ichigo and Kish also had a boy and a girl; they named their children Cherry and Cookie.

They only had three more children afterwards and after eight years, moved into their own home…next door.

Keiichiro and Nashi had two boys and a girl…and then got divorced, remarried and had a few more kids each. Keiichiro remarried to Zakuro and Nashi…well she left and never returned.

Lettuce and Pie had one kid of their own…even though she was told she couldn’t have any kids; they had a girl…after they adopted two boys and their younger sister.

Pudding and Tart just had their first child; a boy.

Mint and Masaya broke up after a few years after they were both caught cheating on each other.

Berry and Tasuku patching things up with each other and everyone else…but they moved away and have a large family of their own.

Zakuro and her boyfriend, Kenji, moved in together, had two children and then he cheated on her with her biggest rival and left her with two their two children; she remarried to Keiichiro and they’re living very happily.

Nana and Koda got married and had three children…all girls; she is currently pregnant with what Koda hopes to be a boy. Cherry and her family also live with them.

Cherry and Niko had two kids, twin boys; she is now pregnant with twin girls. Three months ago, Niko was hit by a train and killed trying to rescue a child who had fallen…well was pushed by her mother into the tracks. That little girl and her older brothers were adopted by Lettuce and Pie. Cherry and her children now live with Nana and her family.

While everyone has their own lives and families they all…minus Mint, Masaya, Nashi and Niko all get together, hang out and have good times.


End file.
